Modern Zelda
by TriforceP
Summary: This is the script for a modern-day Zelda movie. When Zelda Hyrule, President and CEO of Hyrule Enterprises is kidnapped by members of their rival, the Gerudo Company, it is up to Green Linkson and his three brothers to save her before the company is signed over to the Gerudo. Includes Link x Zelda, Link x Navi, Link x Malone, and Link x Ruto.
1. Scene 1

_Hey guys! New story! Just so you know, this does not mean that I'm canceling __The Hero's Retribution__. I'm simply adding in this one I've been working on for ages. Just a note, this is a script, not a story, so it may be a little difficult to read._

_I do not own the rights to the Legend of Zelda series, nor have any permission from Nintendo to use it. I am also making no money from this. Just a warning to any of you lawyers reading._

* * *

><p>INT. Green's house. Morning<p>

**CLOSE UP: Cell phone**

(The phone is quiet for a moment, then an alarm goes off. The original Zelda title theme. Time says six a.m. Green groans and grabs the phone. Opening credits roll over the next few shots.)

**MEDIUM: Shower**

(The curtains are closed. The shower is on and steam can be seen overhead.)

**CLOSE UP: Toaster**

(Toast pops out.)

**MEDIUM: Closet**

(A number of shirts based on famous video games are pushed aside as the camera slowly moves forward. Both stop when a green dress shirt is found.)

**CLOSE UP: Green's waist**

(Belt is pulled tight)

**Close up: Green's Neck**

(Tie is tightened.)

**Close up: Green's left hand**

(We see a Triforce tattoo.)

**Pan: Green**

(Pans up his body, stopping at his head. Green is smiling. Title must appear in this shot.)

GREEN

Good morning, Green.

**Close Up: Green's licence plate**

(Plate says "Epona". Car drives off.)

**Medium: Green driving**

(Music stops here, but Green is still humming it. His phone goes off, playing Zelda's Lullaby. He taps his earpiece.)

GREEN

Hello, beautiful.

**TWO-SHOT: Link and Zelda**

(She is standing behind her desk, on the phone)

ZELDA

I see someone's perky this morning.

GREEN

As always.

ZELDA

Do you remember what today is?

GREEN

The Gerudo meeting, correct?

ZELDA

Yes. And we need you here early to get ready. You know how important this meeting is to the company.

GREEN

(Smiling cockily)

Already on my way. Love you.

ZELDA

(Rolling her eyes)

Love you too.

(Green clicks off his phone and smiles.)

**WIDE: Green's Car**

(The camera zooms out from behind Green's car as the car drives off. The skyline of the city comes into view, with the Hyrule Enterprises building as the centerpiece.)

* * *

><p><em>So yeah. There's that. I know it's short, but tell me what you think. I'll get scene two out later on. Ciao.<em>


	2. Scene 2

_Hey guys! I'm back with Scene ii! Unless enough people ask otherwise, I'm just going to continue writing this as a script._

_So, in this scene we introduce Saria, Impa, Zelda, and Ganondorf! Like the story? Feel free to tell me by following or liking it or me._

_Please note that I do not own the Legend of Zelda series or anything to do with it. This is also my story, and no one else's._

* * *

><p>Int. HE Offices. Morning.<p>

**WIDE: HE Offices Lobby**

(The lobby of the HE Offices. Green walks in, two cups of coffee in hand.)

**MEDIUM: Saria's Desk**

(Saria is sitting at her desk, shuffling through papers. She glances up, then smiles and stands.)

SARIA

Green!

(Camera pans as Saria gets out from behind her desk and jogs to Green.)

GREEN

Morning, sis.

(Green sets down the coffee and the two hug.)

SARIA

(Handing Link a folder of papers)

Zelda wanted me to give you these.

**CLOSE UP: Folder**

(Green opens the folder and glances through it. There are a couple of references to the actual Zelda games inside, but hidden inside corporate documents, i.e. names, places, or symbols. Have fun with this part.)

**MEDIUM: Green and Saria**

GREEN

(Closing the folder)

Fun. I'll look through these later. Is she busy?

(Saria runs back over to her desk, camera panning after her again. She checks a schedule on her computer.)

SARIA

Nope. She's open for another hour.

**MEDIUM: Green**

GREEN

Good. You probably don't want to send anyone in there for a while.

**CLOSE UP: Saria**

SARIA

(Raising eyebrows suggestively)

Oh, really?

**MEDIUM: Green**

GREEN

(Rolling eyes)

Shut up, Saria. We need to get ready for the meeting.

**MEDIUM: Saria**

SARIA

(Winking jokingly)

Whatever you say. Just head on in. I don't think I need to call in for you.

**MEDIUM: Green**

GREEN

Thanks, Saria.

(He grabs the coffee and walks behind her desk, camera following him.)

**MEDIUM: Zelda's door**

(Impa stands outside of Zelda's Office.)

GREEN

Morning Impa.

IMPA

Morning, Green. Getting ready for the meeting?

GREEN

I will be. Mind if I head in?

IMPA

Go on.

(Impa opens the door for Green and he walks in.)

GREEN

Good morning.

**MEDIUM: Zelda**

(Her chair is facing the room-length window that covers the wall opposite from the door. The chair slowly turns, revealing Zelda.)

ZELDA

Morning, Green. Come on in.

**MEDIUM: Zelda's Office**

(Green walks over to her desk and Zelda stands. They kiss, he passes her the coffee, then they sit back down. Green does the same on his side of the desk.)

**MEDIUM: Zelda and Link**

ZELDA

So, did you get the folder?

GREEN

(Producing the folder)

Yeah, Saria made sure I had it before I came in.

ZELDA

All right. Take some time to look through it... this is what we're dealing with.

**CLOSE UP: Green**

(Green leafs through it, nodding at some parts. He stops at one page and squints.)

GREEN

This guy's how old?

ZELDA

17.

**EXTREME CLOSE UP: Packet**

(A page with Ganondorf's picture and basic information are shown.)

GREEN

(Off-camera)

A bit young to be running a multi-national company, isn't he?

ZELDA

(Off-camera)

Ganondorf Dragmire is a child prodigy. A genius. He's young, but he's smart. He won't give anything up easily.

**CLOSE UP: Green**

GREEN

And he doesn't seem to be very happy about the agreements his father made with us.

**MEDIUM: Green and Zelda**

ZELDA

Not at all. He wants to cut off all agreements, all technology transporting, everything, between us and them. It would be devastating to us as a company.

GREEN

This meeting is a last-ditch effort, isn't it?

ZELDA

He barely agreed to it, but he's hearing us out.

GREEN

(Drinking from his coffee)

Let's hope he hears us out.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Scene 3

_I'm back with another scene! Hopefully I'll be coming in with lots of writing over these next few weeks!  
>By the way, these people aren't mine. The story is my own, but the people and... stuff... aren't.<em>

* * *

><p>(Green, Zelda, Darunia, and Ruto are sitting at one end of the table. They're busying themselves. Some are reading, some are chatting, and Green is on the phone. Impa is standing in the back of the room)<p>

**MEDIUM: Doors**

(The doors on the other end of the room open and in walks Ganondorf. He is followed by Koume and Kotake)

**CLOSE UP: Hyrule Executives**

GREEN

(Putting his phone in his pocket)

Gotta go, bro.

(They all stand)

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

(Stepping forward, hand outstretched)

Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire? Nice to meet you.

**MEDIUM: Ganondorf and Zelda**

GANONDORF

(Shaking her hand)

A pleasure, Miss Hyrule.

**WIDE: Board room**

(Zelda and her entourage sit on one end of the table, while Ganondorf and Co. sit on the opposite side)

GANONDORF

So, let's get immediately down to business, shall we? For many years, our companies have been working together for technological innovation.

ZELDA

For forty-three years.

GANONDORF

Yes.

**CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

(Cont'd)

However, it is my belief, as well as that of many of my associates, that this relationship has run its course. We would like to sever the partnership.

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

But you could have cut it off no problem. All it takes is one phone call and a policy change. You want something else. Feel free to tell me what it is.

**CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

If you want me to be straight with you, then I will.

**EXTREME CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

(Cont'd)

I want the Triforce Contract, Miss Hyrule.

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

(She scowls for a second, then regains her composure)

ZELDA

Mister Dragmire, we both know that what you're asking is not legal. A contract like that doesn't just get passed around.

**MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

That is where you would be wrong. My lawyers have been looking into this, and, as we were both technically awarded half the contract, the other half could pass from one of us to the other with no ramifications.

**MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

Except that the contracts state that, in case our companies cut research and development relationships, the company who has provided more financial backing takes the entire contract.

**MEDIUM CLOSE UP: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

But we both know which company did most of the work. My scientists are much more talented than yours, and many key items were created by my people. So, to be honest, we deserve it more.

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

ZELDA

The answer is still no, Mister Dragmire. And nothing you can say will change that.

**MEDIUM: Zelda and Ganondorf**

(They stare at each other angrily. This lasts about twenty seconds)

GANONDORF

Fine.

**MEDIUM: Ganondorf**

GANONDORF

(Cont'd)

Although, I do believe that you will change your mind eventually. Ladies?

(Ganondorf, Koume, and Kotake stand and walk out the door)

**CLOSE UP: Darunia**

Darunia

So, does anyone want to tell me what this "Triforce Contract" is?


	4. Scene 4

_Sorry about that last version... no idea what happened._

_Anyway, after almost a year, I FINALLY found my inspiration. So I thank you all for reading this and sticking with me for the last year. Now let's read a script!_

* * *

><p><strong>Int. HE Meeting Room. Day<strong>

(Zelda, Link, Darunia and Ruto are sitting at the table, where they ended the last scene. Impa is standing by the door.)

**Wide: HE Executives**

ZELDA

Well, I guess that I can't keep the secret much longer... it started during the Cold War.

**Medium: Hyrule**

(Mr. Hyrule is working at a worktable)

The government had some ideas for new weapons that they could build. But these weapons... they were bigger than any they'd done before. More powerful. The contract to build these weapons was called the Triforce Contract, because there were three of them. So, they decided to hire some of the best and most trusted weapons contractors in the business: us.

**WIDE: Hyrule and Dragmire**

(The two are shaking hands.

Ever the patriot, my father accepted the contract without a second thought. He put everything on it... his best scientists, his best laboratories, everything. And he kept it top secret. Not even his vice-presidents knew what it entailed. But, despite all of the brains and power we had at our disposal, it wasn't enough. That's why my father went to his good friend Mandrag Dragmire: together, the two controlled most of the US's arms manufacturing, and were able to do wonders. They buiilt up the first two no problem. But then things went sour.

**WIDE: Dragmire's Room**

(Dragmire sitting in his bed, reading.)

It turned out that Mandrag had been selling secrets and weapons to the Russians, and he was slowly making his way up to the big ones: the Triforce Weapons. As soon as the government caught wind of this...

(A shadow appears over him, and a gunshot is heard as the screen goes dark.)

They killed him.

**MEDIUM: Dragmire Factory**

(Government agents are taking the place apart.)

Then they went to his factory. They confiscated all remaining prototypes and plans. Any of the people on the project were either hired on by us... or dealt with. After they threatened to use a prototype against the agents, they decided that they'd had enough.

**Birds Eye View: Dragmire Factory**

They blew it up, and everyone in it. They blamed it on a faulty furnace and bad gas pipes. We got the rest of the plans, and were able to complete them.

**WIDE: HE Vault**

(Partway into this part, the door slams shut.)

Soon after, the war ended, and the weapons were no longer going to be used. The government wanted him to return them, but he had a hard time trusting anyone after Mandrag's betrayal, he became cynical. He couldn't trust anyone. And so, my father locked them away in a vault deep beneath the factory, never to be used again. Not even I know how to get in.

GREEN

(Off-screen)

What are they?

**Black**

ZELDA

(Off-screen)

Well, the first one was code-named Project Nayru.

(A picture of an old computer fades in.)

Nayru was a virus. Almost unstoppable, if put in, it could take down a computer's mainframe. And, if it were connected today, it may be able to take down the internet. The next one was called Project Farore.

(The computer fades out, and is replaced by a motorcycle.)

Farore was a special ops vehicle. It was a motorcycle that was made to be silent and deadly. It makes absolutely no noise, and comes with numerous weapons and surveilance equipment built in... I never got any specifics on it, but I also know that it has a localized EMP, and, as a last resort, can blow up, causing massive amounts of damage. In some of the notes I've found, there's mention of uranium... definitley not good to blow.

(The motorcycle fades out, and is replaced by a suit of power armor.)

And then there was Project Din. It was a set of power armor... the most powerful of its time. Not only did it cause massive increases in strength, but, since it covered most of the body, it made you all but impervious to most bullets. The extra power made the bulk feasible for the average person. It was made from a special material - a metal called Terminium. It was a special blend, and is the toughest metal known to only thing that can cut through it is itself.

(The armor and blackness fade away, and slowly Zelda's face fades in.)

**CLOSE UP: Zelda**

These weapons... as you can see, they're too strong for any person to keep. And, if he's anything like his father, Ganondorf would be the worst possible person to give it to.

**MEDIUM: HE Executives**

GREEN

(Scratching his head)

Wow... all that is buried beneath the building?

RUTO

(Frightened)

Oh...

(Darunia stands)

DARUNIA

You're right, Zelda. We can't let him get anywhere near them... I'll talk to my people in security. Make sure nothing's going on.

(Darunia starts walking, then turns back to Zelda)

**MEDIUM: Darunia**

As long as there wasn't anything else you wanted?

**MEDIUM: Zelda**

ZELDA

(Smiling)

No, that sounds good. Thank you, Darunia.

**CLOSE UP: Green**

GREEN

(Standing)

Guess I'd better go get my people too...

(Ruto runs over to him)

RUTO  
>Can I come?<p>

(She winks at him. He thinks for a moment)

GREEN  
>Fine. Let's go.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? If it helps, it came out faster than Half Life 3!<em>

_Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope to wait a slightly smaller amount of time between chapters this time... we can hope! R&R, leave suggestions if you want, and thanks for reading!  
>-Chase<em>


End file.
